The Last Five Years
by LoreLore
Summary: Hermione's story goes backwards while Draco's goes forwards. Recounts their relationship's ups and downs over the course of five years, from 7th year to adulthood. Dramione.


**.Author's Note.**

**Hello! I'm very glad you're here.**

**This story is going to be a bit of an experiment for me. It is based partly on the musical "The Last 5 Years," being that time turns in two directions. Hermione's time will go backwards, from the end of the story to beginning, while Draco's goes forwards, from beginning to end. Each chapter will primarily focus on one character, so you don't have to try to read Hermione's chapters backwards or anything. Just know that on the story timeline, what happens to her happens last. The two ****will ****intersect at a certain point.**

**Hopefully it won't be too hard to follow?**

**Obviously, I don't own either idea, and this will probably be the only time I remember to say that ****I do not own Harry Potter or The Last 5 Years****.**

**Sporadic updates, so make sure that you story alert if you like it.**

Hermione could not believe what she had read. Normally, the written word was forever truthful to her, providing the knowledge that had once given her such great joy, but she refused to believe the perfect, lovely script that adorned the parchment she had tossed in the corner.

_I'm leaving._

It said more than that, she was sure, but those two words alone had evoked such a fury in Hermione that she had hurled the roll away, as if touching the delicate material would burn more than her rejection.

How was this even possible? She had done everything right. She had sacrificed everything for him – her reputation, her friends, and herself. And for what? To be tossed aside for that tramp, Greengrass?

Just the thought of the two of them together made her want to vomit. But instead she wept. Her thin frame was hunched over a chair. She was much too tired to move. It was as if her whole body was stuck.

Draco had screwed her over. After all that they had been through, he just left. Hermione felt like an idiot for believing in him. For five years she had clouded her logical mind with daydreams and hope for the two of them, while he did nothing but ignore her.

Ron would be happy.

She let a strained chuckle escape her lips, which were swollen from biting into them so hard. Now that the "ferret" was gone, they could be the Golden Trio again. How wonderful.

Sure, Harry was married and was expecting a little one with Ginny, but that wouldn't stop Ron from trying. Trying to relive their old adventures, trying to make the media more interested in him, trying to rekindle old flames.

She shuddered, her conscious flooded with Ron's persistent warnings about Dra-...Malfoy. Hermione wished she would have had the sense to listen. She tried to reason that she was blind with love, but her mind told her that no, there was no physical way to be blinded by an emotion – be it love, fury, or sadness.

Another rush of tears flowed, her newly manicured fingers being sacrificed when she clawed at the bureau for a handkerchief. Tonight was supposed to be special. Her hair was curled, she had bought a new dress and everything. They were going to meet up and everything would be the way it used to be, like he had said they would always be.

They would be together again. Draco and Hermione, the two that hadn't let stupid house rivalries get the best of them or let their families or friends tell them who to love. The two that obviously would be together forever…somehow weren't anymore.

If he had given her one more day, one night before running off, maybe they could have made it work. She was willing to work harder. She could quit her job, and come home and be a housewife. Whatever he wanted, she was willing to try. He could come home to her and lie and cheat all that he wanted, so long as she didn't have to face this horrible reality.

But he was gone, and she was stuck here alone, with that intoxicating scent of _him _throughout the apartment. Alone, while he was out traversing the streets (or bed) with Astoria Greengrass, happy.

Hermione was sure she wouldn't be forgetting this night any time soon.


End file.
